Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 8$. $4$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 4{(4)}^2 + 8{(8)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(16) + 8{(8)} - 3 $ $ = 64 + 64 - 3 $ $ = 125$